Charotte
is a female bumblebee Jewelpet and the 37th Jewelpet in the franchise. She represents the Challenging Spirit. Appearance Charotte is a small bumblebee with a yellow body and head and with black stripes, an orange nose, pink antennae, light blue wings and white fluff around her neck. She wears a purple crystal bow on her head and a purple honeycomb-shaped crystal flower attached to the white fluff. Also, her Jewel Eyes are made of purple charoites. Charm Form Charotte's Jewel Charm has an asleep bee in the middle and has a purple honeycomb design on top, purple diamonds on each bottom side. The white beads cover up the lower half along with 4 other small diamonds in the bottom. Personality Charotte is often depicted as either curious and/or fearless. She's also a very cheerful girl, usually seen with a smile on her face. Skills History She debuts in episode 46 of Jewelpet Twinkle☆, ''as the partner of the one-shot character and Jewel Star Grand Prix contestant Sagan. They battle Sara and Sapphie in a game of wits. In ''Jewelpet Sunshine, ''she is part of the delinquents of Plum class lead by Shouko, whom she's very loyal to. She's also in a relationship with her classmate Katori. In ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, in episode 23, she falls in love with Midori and tries to control him so he'll be with her forever. However, she switches to hating him when she sees that he was trying to use her honey to get other girls to fall for him. She instead develops a relationship with Retsu at the end. In Jewelpet Happiness, first seen in episode 10, she is the night guard of Jewel Academy's campus and helps Marie Hanazono return Ruby and Chiari's Magic Gem. She forms a Magic Gem with Mutsumi Mochida. She re-appears in episode 30 at the Halloween party and forms a secondary Magic Gem. Trivia *Charotte's jewel motif is the charoite, a rare silicate mineral, first described in 1978 and named for the Chara river. *Charotte is the only insect Jewelpet in the franchise. This does not include Nachi, who is a minor character. *Charotte's design is based on a winning entry a fan submitted in a Web-Gurumi contest online. Gallery lu2aJ.jpg|Charotte's sparkling eyes. 4758-501561347.gif|Charotte in Jewelpet Sunshine. charotte_happiness_8163.jpg|Fascinated Charotte. downloadGHH.jpg|Official artwork of Charotte. PULL.jpg|Charotte about to sting! OI FRIEND.JPG|Charotte is devastated. OI NO!!!!!.JPG|Shocked and sad Charotte. OIAA.jpg|Brave-looking Charotte. OIFFF.jpg|Charotte in love. OILE.png|Charotte's first appearence. oiWsp.jpg|Crying Charotte. Charotte(5).jpg|Charotte with a cake. CHAROTTE AND HER UNKNOWN INSECT FRIEND.png|Charotte & her insect friend, Nachi. Sagan.jpg|Charotte & Sagan. CHAROTTE EATING AN OMELET.PNG|Charotte holding a fork. CHAROTTE SCHOOL.png|Charotte in school. CHAROTTE SCHOOL2.png|Charotte in school seems concentrated. CHAROTTE SCHOOL3.PNG|Charotte in school seems to be filling with tears!! CHAROTTE SCHOOL4.PNG|Charotte cries away from school. CHUROT AND NACHEE.png|Charotte loses her insect friend. CHUROT AND NACHEE2.PNG|Charotte looks at something. CHUROT AND NACHEE3.png|Charotte looks down.. CHUROT AND NACHEE4.PNG|Charotte is mad with her lunch. CHUROT AND NACHI IS HER INSECT FRIENDS NAME5.png|Charotte is very angry. CHUROT AND NACHI IS HER INSECT FRIENDS NAME6.PNG|Charotte and an omelet. CHAROTTE IS THINKING OH MY GOSH ITS TOUR.PNG|Charotte is thinking.. TOOOOORU.JPG|Charotte showing her stinger. Charotte(8).jpg|Charotte is pointing her gun towards Marie! Charotte(18).jpg|Happy Charotte. Jewelcharm.jpg|Charotte's Jewel Charm. Bo7ORJQIAAAr5cE.png|Cheerful Charotte. image0025.jpg|Charotte in the Kira Deco opening. CharotteShocked.jpg|Traumatized Charotte. Charotte and katori.jpg|Charotte's picture of Katori. Charotte katori date.jpg|Charotte on a date with Katori. AttheArch_zpsdb2ea42e.jpg|Shy Charotte. AttheArch_zpseb294460.jpg|Charotte in love!! yTBC3no.jpg|Charote holding a letter. tv1297471016593.jpg|Sagan & Charotte. imagei.jpg|Charotte flying. Charotte in Magical Change.png|Charotte in the Magical Change OP. 47568A05-D00C-4D75-99BF-4152BE38FD11.jpeg|Charotte and Jasper. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Insects